


Cute Bra, Hollis

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Laura and Carmilla have had dances and stars and kisses, but that's all they've had until . . .Set between the seried and the movie. All that blank time, what were they doing?





	Cute Bra, Hollis

**Author's Note:**

> Look I binge watched it all recently; and while I'm late to the party, I have finally arrived. Gosh, this is an adorable show.

Carmilla had been kissing Laura for several minutes. It was magical every kiss. She'd been alone and without hope for so long that it surprised her how content she was to wait for Laura to move things forward. She savored every second of every kiss. Time stood still, and she lived in the moment of their bliss, every delicious second.

They'd been through so much together, but Laura had not yet pushed her to progress past cuddling and heavy kissing. Carmilla knew she could lay Laura down and have her way with her. Laura wanted it, but why rush? They had their whole lives ahead of them. When Laura was really ready she'd say so. Words were not a problem for Laura Hollis, or were they Carmilla wondered.

Carmilla slipped her hands up inside the bottom of Laura’s blouse, just at the bottom. She rested her hands on the soft skin of her lower back. Laura made a muffled sound and pressed herself against Carmilla. Her lips and tongue got greedier, and Carmilla matched her pace. After a bit, Laura calmed, and they cuddled together on the couch. This same scenario had played out countless times. 

“Laura?” Carmilla’s finger pushed the cute blonde’s head up.”Are you afraid of me?”

Laura made a face at her and shook her head. “Why, would I be afraid of you? That's ridiculous. I love you. I'm not afraid. Besides you’re human now. Big bad Carmilla Karnstein is in the past. Now you’re just a little bit bad Carmilla Karnstein.”

“I see. Hmmm.”

Carmilla had one hand around Laura’s back, cuddling her in close, with the other she reached over and slowly unbuttoned the top button of Laura’s blouse. She ran her finger up the opening and watched as Laura tensed. 

“Did you like that?”

Laura didn't answer. 

“So you’re not scared of me?”

Carmilla slid her hand into the opening she'd made and kissed Laura’s neck. “Why are you so nervous?”

Laura still didn't answer.

“So you are afraid of me.” Carmilla grew broody and pulled back.

“NO!” Laura said it forcefully. “I'm not afraid of you, Carm.”

“Then tell me what's going on, maybe I can help.”

It was obvious Laura didn't want to talk. 

“You know it's not often you’re at a loss for words, Creampuff.”

“Ok, Ok, Ok, I'm scared to death, and I’m embarrassed.”

Carmilla was confused. “So which is it? You’re not scared of me or you are?”

“NO! I'm not scared of you.” Laura was on her feet, agitated.

“But you just said you’re scared to death.”

“I, I’m scared.” Laura was struggling. Carmilla didn't know how to help.

She rose to her feet and cupped Laura’s cheeks in her hands. “Baby, of what? Tell me how to help.”

“I'm scared of sex.”

Carmilla’s eyes went wide. That certainly explained a lot. She wrapped her arms around Laura and pulled her close. “I'm would never hurt you.” She kissed her cheek and ran a hand over her head. “Never”

“I'm know that,” Laura whined. “I'm know. It’s just that your over 300 years old, and experienced, and I'm not experienced at all. Carm, I had barely even kissed a girl before you kissed me.”

“Oh sweetie. Do you think I'm going to laugh at you? Is that it? Because I would never. I was just like you once. Well, I was a vampire but just like you with no experience. We all have to start somewhere, and we get better at it as we go. Laura, I love you, and I want to make love to you, but you have to want it too.”

Laura whispered in her ear, “I do want it. I think about it all the time.”

Carmilla smiled and squeezed her girlfriend tighter. 

“I just don't want you to be disappointed in me.”

“I won't be. You're a beautiful 20 year old woman with blonde flowing hair and a killer, cute smile. It's impossible for me to be disappointed.”

Laura clung to her tightly, holding on for dear life. 

“Are you sure you’re ready, Cupcake? We have our whole lives ahead of us. This can wait. I can wait. I enjoy just being with you so much.”

Laura pulled back from her death grip. Her eyes were down. She pressed her lips against Carmilla's. It was a slow deep kiss the kind that sent flutters through Carmilla. 

“I don't want to wait. I'm more than ready. I've been ready. I'm just scared, Carm.” Tears ran down Laura’s cheeks. 

“Oh” Carmilla held her closer, putting a hand on the back of her head, and rocked her where they stood.

After a few minutes Laura was feeling better and Carmilla said, “I don't know what's better ripping the bandaid off by throwing you down on the bed or taking our time like we have been and going slow, enjoying every beautiful second.”

Carmilla kissed her. She went deep and when she released Laura’s lips the small blonde gasped.

“Slow it is until you tell me otherwise.” 

Carmilla plucked open another button on the blouse and kissed her again.

“You’re an aggressive girl. Why don't you take my clothes off?” She smiled wickedly.

Laura giggled nervously, “Carmilla, I”

“Come here.” Carmilla wiggled a finger at her to follow. She walked to the bed. Laura followed excited, nervous. Carmilla took her hands and looked into her eyes. “We can stop at any time. You just tell me, ‘Carm stop.’ and I will stop. Grab my hands and say stop and I will, ok?”

“Ok”

“Ok!”

Carmilla squeezed Laura’s hands and then moved them to the bottom of her t shirt. “Take it off me,” she whispered into Laura’s ear. It tickled the small blonde woman’s ear and sent sparks through her. She giggled embarrassed as she awkwardly tugged the shirt over Carmilla’s head. Carmilla kissed her. “Now the bra.” She pause, “It's ok Laura. I want you to see me. Do you want to see me?”

Laura looked down. “I do.”

Carmilla unhooked her own bra and let it drop. She picked up Laura’s hands and put them over her breasts holding them there. Laura gasped. Carmilla kissed her still holding her hands against her breasts. Laura kissed her back with passion and energy. In her mind she thought, somebody’s excited.

Laura was dying from passion. Carmilla was so beautiful. Laura pushed her back and they tumbled onto the bed. Laura was suddenly an unstoppable force of hands and lips. Carmilla encouraged her with moans and little “Mmm, that's good” comments. Soon Carmilla was undoing her jeans and trying to pull them off while Laura was on top of her. The heated blonde seized them and heaved them off, scrabbling back up and over Carmilla's body landing kisses randomly as she went. The dark haired beauty popped another button of the blouse loose and then another. Soon the blouse was open, draping over her, as they kissed. 

Laura was kneeling over her lips locked. Carmilla tried to get the blouse off her, first one arm, then the other. “Cute bra, Hollis.” She unhooked it while kissing her neck. Laura shrugged it off. Strong arms pulled her down and their bodies met skin against skin for the first time. 

They took their time. Carmilla guiding Laura’s hands back to her breasts and butt occasionally. “Laura, I'm yours. You can touch me. I want you to. It feels good. That’s a lie. It feels amazing.”

After sometime she took Laura’s small hand and pressed it between her legs. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Laura tensed.

“It's ok.”

She guided her fingers. “Touch me here. Little circles.” The feeling was so overwhelming she smashed her mouth against Laura’s and grabbed the sheets in her fist. It didn't take long and soon she was grabbing Laura’s hand to stop her. “See that cupcake. That's all ya gotta know. You are a quick study.” She softly poked her nose. “Now let's get you out of these pants.”

Soon Carmilla’s face was buried between her loves legs. After all the time that had past and the amount of desire that had built up, Laura was a very light touch. She came almost immediately. Carm kissed her way back up and held her close while she recovered. They cuddled up tight under the blankets and fell asleep. 

The end


End file.
